Wicked Games
by mijubuki
Summary: Three-shot. After the war, Naruto finally realizes his love for Hinata. But politics is something that love cannot conquer. Meanwhile, Sakura can't stop thinking about how she was never good enough for Sasuke to love her back. Desperate hearts bring about desperate actions. AU-ish where Neji didn't die. Mainly NaruSaku. Some NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiHina. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! I would just like to start off by saying that this is my first fanfic so please feel free to give me constructive criticism :) This story was inspired by the song ****Wicked Games by The Weeknd****. Mainly the lyrics in the main chorus but I guess you can see some parallels in the whole song. Thank you for reading and please review!**

Naruto couldn't keep his thoughts off of her. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that she wasn't his anymore. Then again, deep down he knew that what they had was destined to end. Hinata's commitment to her clan was stronger than her commitment to him. Hers and Neji's wedding had been imminent since the end of the war. The Hyuuga elders must have felt that Hiashi was getting too old to properly defend the clan and its interests, and decided to make Hinata the new Head of Hyuuga. Of course, there was no way that she was fit to rule alone. Despite all she had done to prove herself worthy to her family, she'd never be powerful enough in their eyes.

That's where Neji came in. Neji was a strong, talented shinobi. A genius, they said. He would definitely make strong children, and it didn't hurt that promising him to Hinata would guarantee a Byakugan-weilding heir. So their marriage was arranged, bound by duty. At first, Hinata and Neji completely opposed. Hinata was in love with Naruto, and Neji had no intention in participating like some kind of Main House puppet. But they realized, amongst themselves, that this would be their best opportunity to try and abolish the Cursed Mark. With both of them in such high positions of power, they'd have the chance to sway some of the elders in their favor and finally put a stop to the "tradition".

So, in the months before the wedding, Naruto and Hinata spent as much time together as they could. Naruto had asked Tsunade to send him and Hinata on missions together, and they would sneak out of the village at night as often as possible. Every time they were alone, he and Hinata would speak of the future as if it was actually going to happen. They imagined their first date, the moment he proposed to her, the day of their wedding, and acted out the nights of their honeymoon. They imagined how giddy they would be when they found out she was pregnant, and how scared they would both be once she went into labor. Their first child would be a boy, Minato. He would have Naruto's blue eyes and Hinata's thick, dark hair. Two years later, their baby girl would be born, Jinora. She'd have peachy red hair along with deep blue eyes, full of energy. Their third child, Tsumi, would be born five years after, also a girl with blonde hair and Hinata's pale lavender eyes. Tsumi would never receive the Cursed Mark, of course, because they'd fight against her family and their stupid traditions. They'd face down every single Hyuuga who tried to touch their daughter. And through their determination and love, they'd make the Elders see that the cursed mark was an evil thing, and together they'd herald in a new era of Hyuuga, with no Branch House or Main House but with brothers, sisters, cousins, aunts, and uncles.

But they knew these dreams would never come true. Naruto knew something was wrong when Hinata decided to go to his apartment in broad daylight, saying she needed to speak with him. The feeling in his gut worsened when she explained to Naruto about how she felt it was best that their missions and late-night escapes needed to stop. They needed time time to get over each other, she said. But they both knew they'd never stop wishing for the lives they had dreamed up. Naruto spent the month before Hinata's wedding taking on mission after mission, doing anything he could to escape seeing Hyuugas bustling through the streets of Konoha, preparing for their heiress' wedding.

Unfortunately for him, his string of missions ran out the night of the dreaded betrothal. At first, Naruto vowed to stay inside his apartment. He did not want to snap and blow up some innocent person who spoke of "how beautiful the Hyuuga heiress looked tonight". But he could hear the damn music from their reception all the way from the Estate to his shoddy apartment. At around 11 pm, Naruto could no longer stand the stupid music and sounds of cheering and decided to take a walk to the opposite side of town._ 'Fuck them and their traditions,' _he thought to himself._ 'Fuck every damned person at that party. Even Hinata. Fuck her for letting herself get dragged into her family's manipulative web of politics.'_ And with that, Naruto set off in the cold, opting out of finding his jacket and instead keeping his navy blue t-shirt on. Maybe the cold would keep his mind off of what was happening around him.

**Next chapter will be in Sakura's POV. I promise I will update soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hope y'all enjoyed my story, Now here comes Sakura's POV :) Oh, and to my guest who reviewed: unfortunately, there will be no SasuHina in this story, but I like them as a pairing enough to write a oneshot of their own in the future :) so be looking out for that! Now, without further ado...**

"Shit," whispered Sakura. She carefully placed the sake bottle back onto the kotatsu, making sure it was well balanced. "Can't have you spilling all over. I need every last drop I can get tonight." It was about 10:30 pm, and Sakura already had a few bottles spewed around her. She was down to her last one, the one that Ino had gotten her when Sauske had left the village, _again_.

"Save it for last. When you get to this bottle, call me. You won't want to be alone." That's what Ino had said when she handed it to her. She was right. Sakura seriously needed some company right now. Being alone at the moment was a recipie for self-destruction. Her thoughts were trying to consume her, so her battle strategy was to drown them in alcohol. She sat down, eyed the bottle, and began to slur. "Ino said to call when I got to you. So let me look for my phone. Then we can get to business." Before she rolled over to start her search (she was feeling a little too dizzy to stand up) she winked at the bottle and smirked.

As Sakura flopped around looking for phone, thoughts of Sasuke began to resurface from the sea of alcohol. _'Ah fuck. Not right now.' _She lied belly-up, lifted the flaps of the kotatsu and cringed when she didn't see her phone there. She turned her apartment upside down looking for the damn thing, using her feet to pull open any drawers in her home and kicking them until she knocked everything inside of it out, but there was still no sign of it. After fifteen minutes of searching, Sakura decided to give up, belly-up again on her rug. She felt her eyes begin to sting as her vision blurred. _'Sasuke...'_

*Start Flashback*

"I can't stay here. I'm trying to adjust here but... I can't stand it." His tone was cold, but his expression gave in to his frustration.

Sakura, on the other hand, was losing composure. Her voice cracking, she managed to utter out the words she'd been trying to form when Sasuke came to say goodbye to her.

"Sasuke, please. Don't do this again. Please. You have your power. You got your revenge. You fucked up, and you got your forgiveness. Everyone worked so hard to bring you back. You helped save this village. Why... After making us go through all of this... Why are you abandoning us again?! Why do you always choose to hurt the ones who give a damn about you?!"

She forced herself to look up at him, eyes brimming with tears but neglecting to let a single one drop. She found that he wasn't looking back, instead focusing on some crack in the sidewalk. He didn't answer.

"Say something, damn it! Don't be a fucking coward, look at me! Look at what you're doing to me!" He still wasn't turning. Until a hard slap across his face granted her full attention. His brow furrowed, and he looked like he was about to say something, but bit his tongue. Sakura wasn't having any of his shit tonight.

"Think of everything we've done for you. Think of everything Naruto and I endured. Those things aren't things you pay back by fucking walking out us - on me! Do you still not get it?! I'm in love with you, asshole! Even when you tried to kill me, I _still_ loved you! I stood by you when came back and everyone in this village saw you as scum! I stood by you when you rebuilt your life here, and _I_ helped changed people's minds about who you were. I was the one who fought to make your life better here! Is that not enough for you?! Am I... Am I not enough for you?!"

Sakura was holding his stare, trying to make him see every last bit of the heart he was shattering. They stood there for some time, neither of them dropping their gaze nor its intensity. Finally, Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. "You just don't understand, Sakura. I can't come back here and try to make myself normal again. I'm not who I was before and I can never go back to that. No matter how much everyone tries and no matter how much you love me. I'm -"

"Don't apologize. Just go. I don't want to hold on to you anymore. Just go," Sakura whispered. She shut her eyes. Her voice got weaker and weaker. "Just go just go just go just go..."

When she opened her eyes, the man was gone. The tears welling up in her eyes began to dissapear. She didn't cry this time. But she managed to notice some wet spots on the previously dry concrete. He had.

*End Flashback*

_'Need more booze,'_ she thought to herself. She sat up to reach for the final bottle when her forehead knocked into the corner of the kotatsu, knocking her (that's where it was!) phone off of the table and onto her face. _'Thank god! Now I can finish getting shitfaced!' _she thought to herself. "I-NO," she pronounced as she typed her name into her contacts. Not noticing she had forgotten the 'I' in 'INO,' she dialed the first number that popped up.

**Can you guess who she calls? Of course haha. The final part to this story might take a while to finish, considering it will be the longest. May or may not include a lemon in it, but I will let you know in the author's note before you read in case some of y'all aren't comfortable with that. Also may rewrite the first chapter in this story to include a little dialogue. As always, constructive criticism is welcome! Thank you for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm excited to finally be finishing this three-shot and hearing your reviews and criticisms! This will be a lemon, just letting y'all know. If you don't want to read the lemon, I will try to rewrite the chapter and add it as an alternate ending for y'all! I'm writing it as a lemon because I feel that the sexual tension adds to the angst of the story, in case you were wondering "why not just make it without the lemon?" Thank you to my lovely reviewers **_**narusaku143**_**, **_**Little lily**_**, **_**chained-love**_** and **_**JTW2014**_** because everytime I thought of slacking off, I thought of your reviews to motivate me! Now, on to the story! :)**

As Naruto walked across Konoha, he couldn't help but feel that gnawing in his gut come back from when Hinata ended what they had. Everything remind him of her, even the damn footprints he left behind. It would make him think of how much smaller her foot was alongside his. Then his thoughts would trace along her body, going up her thick and long legs (and how they'd wrap around his waist), up to her ass and waist (of course his hands always found their way there), to her chest (her collarbones and everything else always felt so sweet on his lips) and up to her face (and her expressions...). Every curve, angle and wrinkle on her made her the definition of perfection, everything he'd ever want and and always need. She was supposed to always be his. All of her was his to take pleasure in. And in turn he'd give her all of him too. Why couldn't she take what he was giving her? Was it all too ugly and jagged for her fragile hands to hold? Maybe-

*buzz* *buzz* *buzz*

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts. Who the hell was calling him? Everyone was supposed to be at the party. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, ready to send it to voicemail when he noticed._ 'Sakura? What could she want?' _Naruto sighed as he answered. He couldn't really bring himself to hang up on her, she _was_ his best friend.

"Sakura? What is it? I'm not really in the moo-"

"INO! I need ya ta get here rrrrIGHT NOW. I'm about ta drink the lass' bottle! You wanned me ta wait for ya! Sssso, so come ON! I... I need you..."

Short sobs cut off whatever nonsense she was about to finish. _'Is she crying? This could be about Sasuke..."_

"Sakura. This is Naruto. I think you might have misdialed. Are you okay?"

"Naruto...? Why you have Ino's phone? Tell her I can't be alone anymoreee... I don't wanna be alone... Come... Come be with me. Drink with me!"

"Sakura-"

"Just come! Please! I can't be by m'sself righ now... Can't drink dis bottle *hiccup* 'lone..."

For a moment, Naruto that it would be inappropriate for him to be drinking late at night with another girl considering what he and Hinata had, but that thought soon turned into anger, considering there was nothing left of them to honor. Any remnants of their relationship was scratched away by the ink from her signature on a marriage contract. Besides, he could use a drink, and Sakura's place was 5 minutes away by rooftop, bringing him farther away from the celebrations.

"I'm on my way."

"Whipeeee... hurryyyyyyy." She abrputly hung up.

-5 minutes later-

How had she ended up on the phone with Naruto? She was sure she had dialed Ino... Oh well. She had only promised she wouldn't drink the last bottle alone, she hadn't said she would do it _with_ her. Naruto's company was good enough, anyway. He didn't pry when she didn't want to talk, and she _definitely_ did not want to talk right now. She just wanted to drink enough to pass out and keep her memories of Sasuke away.

She looked over at the clock. 11:13. She turned back to the sake bottle on the kotatsu and took it into her hands. _'Hmmm,'_ she thought to herself. _'How long 'till you're gone?'_ She eyed the bottle quizically, until she heard a knock at the door. _'He's here already? Well, the sooner the better.'_

When she opened the door, she immediately noticed the depressed look on Naruto's face.

"What's wrong?" She spoke up.

"Whadd'ya mean what's wrong? You're the one that called me. Wha-"

"Noooo," she interrupted. She poked his face. "I mean this. You look... sad. You never look like this." Naruto's expression hardened.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He looked away. "Besides, I came here for you. What's going on Sakura? You reek of booze and I heard you crying on the phone. Is this... Is this about... Sasuke?"

Her eyes drooped and her mouth formed a thin, tight line, her face trying to keep off the frowm that was creeping up. "I don't want to talk about it."

Naruto sighed. "Fair enough. Look, you invited me over for a drink, ne? So let's get to it."

Sakura's face quickly brightened. "I like your attitude. Straight to the point. Come on in."

Naruto slipped off his sandals as he entered her apartment. He took in his sight and grimaced a bit. The place was a wreck. There were bottles already strewn all over the floor, along with knocked over furniture and drawers. It refelcted Sakura's appearance, who donned a deep green hoodie with ratty trims and loose ends, along with black spandex ninja shorts. Her hair was a little dishevelled and the lost look in her eyes told him she was already wasted. "Uhhh, the living room is _kinda_ messy, so we'll just be in my room. I have this beanbag chair in there that feels amaaaaazing while you're drunk!" Sakura said, with a goofy grin taking over her features. She stepped over things that littered her floor and entered the kitchen, taking a large cup and a wine glass out of the cabinets. "Yoshhh!" she shouted, thrusting her fist in the air while closing her eyes and pouting as she led him to her room.

Once in her room, Naruto took his place on the beanbag throne (literally, it was shaped like a king's throne) as Sakura popped open the sake and poured herself a drink. She filled her wine glass nearly to the brim and then filled Naruto's cup, finishing off the bottle right before it overflowed. "Oooh perfect! Oookay, let's get started!" she said, and plopped down onto the bed in front of Naruto.

-3 hours later-

_'Whoaa, what time is it again?' _Naruto glanced over at the clock._ '2 am? 3?' _He couldn't really tell, considering the clock was looking a bit blurry. He wondered if the party was over yet. Had everyone crawled back to bed yet? Had Hinata and Neji gone to theirs? He shut his eyes. Is he touching her where only he had? Is she enjoying it? Does she think Neji's better? His blood started to boil._ 'Here we go again,' _he thought. She was supposed to be his forever. All of her was for himself and himself only, and vice versa. He'd been prepared to give her everything, to only want and need her. Why couldn't she have done the same for him? His mind flowed with questions, sending him deeper into sadness and anger.

Suddenly, the glass in Naruto's hand shattered in under his grip. The sound made Sakura sit up on her bed in surprise. She was about to grab a kunai, thinking someone was breaking in, when she noticed the shards of glass embedded in his hand as it bled profusely. "Naruto! Whass wrong?! Why did'ya hurt yourself?" She reached out to his hand so she could heal him, but he pulled away. "Don't worry about it, the Kyuubi's chakra heals these little scratches up in no time." He flashed her a bright (but fake) smile, and she frowned.

"I hate when you fake your smile. I know you're not happy. So don't do it. At least not for me." She averted her gaze and dropped back onto her bed.

Naruto hung his head and adjusted himself back onto the beanbag. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "Hinata got married today. She broke my heart. Without even wanting to."

Sakura couldn't believe it. He actually opened up to her about what was bothering him. Why would he want to shoulder that alone? She softened her tone. "I completely forgot that was today. I was... too distracted I guess."

"So it was about Sasuke?" He looked up at her, concern lacing his words.

"Yeah..."

Naruto stood up (albiet very ungracefully, it's pretty hard to get off a beanbag chair when you're shitfaced) and lied down on the bed next to her. He stretched himself out on her tiny twin bed, his arms crossed behind his head. He looked over at her, as she turned over and faced the roof as well, placing her hands on her stomach. She looked down at her toes.

Suddenly, she rolled over on top of him, straddling his hips and placing her hands on either side of his head. "Sakura?! What're you doing-" She shut him up by planting a drunken kiss on his lips. He wanted to be shocked, but it felt so good to kiss her. She tasted so sweet, just like Hina-

He immediately pushed her away. "What are you doing?"

"Everything you did to her. Do it to me. I know you loved her. I just want to know what that feels like. To have someone value you enough to give you everything, raw emotions and flaws included. That's something I never got to feel. Just for tonight... Make me feel like I'm good enough..."

She was so drunk. And god, he wanted to taste her again. Before she could continue, Naruto flipped her over, snaking his right arm around her waist. "You really want this? All of me?" He locked eyes with her, his gaze burning with ferocity. She looked back at him in awe, and only nodded in response.

He kissed her then, softly and passionately, licking and biting her lips when she'd let him. The arm he had around her pulled her in closer, his hand squeezing her waist. His left hand snuck up under her sweater, fingers tracing a line from her hipbones up her stomach and to her ribs, right before the binds around her chest. At this, Sakura arched her back, letting out a soft moan. Naruto quickly brought his right arm out from under her and traced her body again, lifting up her sweater and revealing her toned, milky stomach. He pulled away from her lips, only to plant them back down onto her stomach, his tounge lightly drawing circles as his lips traveled up towards her chest. His lips stopped right before her binds, and then he pulled her sweater off over her head. He leaned back down after tossing the hoodie aside, his lips finding her neck and his hands finding the tucked end of the cloth around her chest, slowly unravelling it. As he unbound her, he didn't touch her. She could feel his fingers flutter above her skin, but never long enough for her to feel his warmth radiate from them. It was torture. She briefly wondered if this is how Sasuke would touch her if he had ever really loved her. But she didn't have the self control to reminisce at that moment, because Naruto had moved down from her neck to her chest, his mouth moving over every inch of her. He placed his hand over one of her breasts and squeezed gently, massaging her. He flicked his tongue over her other nipple, eliciting another moan from her and causing her eyes to flutter shut. His love felt so damn good._ 'How could Hinata walk away from this?' _She was so enveloped by the sensations that she didn't notice his free hand creeping down her shorts. He opened up her legs a little wider using his own and he started to rub her. She bit down on her lip to keep another moan from escaping. His movements got progressively aggressive, their breathing getting a little more desperate and loud. _'If he keeps going like this, I just might...' _But she could no longer think straight. She arched her back again, higher this time, causing Naruto to stop what he was doing and taking in his view. _'Never thought I'd see her like this.' _He smirked, then leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"You wanna know what love feels like, _Sakura-chan_?" She could only manage to whimper out an "mhhmmm." He straightened up again, pulling off his shirt in the process. When she looked up at him, she almost gasped. His body was sculpted like a Greek god, his muscles defined and shining in the moonlight that came in through her window. She could see Tsunade's necklace glinting and blue, making his eyes stand out. His golden hair surrounded his head like a halo. He _was_ a god. He began to unbutton his pants, giving himself some freedom considering how hard he was. Next, he pulled down Sakura's shorts, revealing tiny navy blue panties. He crouched down again, trailing kisses down her inner thigh and gripping her outer thighs and he lowered himself. When he nearly reached her, he placed his hands on her stomach, letting them roam until he reached right under breasts. He gradually brought himself back up again, and as he did he tucked his fingers under the top of her panties, letting them play there for a bit before pulling them off completely. Sakura was still lost in pleasure when Naruto entered her, sending her eyes rolling back and forcing a short gasp out of her. He started thrusting slowly, building up a knot of pleasure in her lower stomach. He bent down and began to kiss her lips again, savoring the sweetness that reminded him of Hinata. In Sakura's mind, the quicker and harder and Naruto thrust, the farther she was sent into ecstacy. And if they closed their eyes, he could almost pretend she was Hinata, she could almost envision Sasuke draped in the moonlight instead of him.

As they neared a climax, Sakura began to hiss from the pleasure slowly spreading from that knot in her stomach all over her body. A quiet _sss...sss...sss_ could be heard, almost like she couldn't finish what she was trying to say. Naruto's breathing became labored, a soft _hhh...hhh...hhh_ slipping out everytime he thrust, like he was about to say something but wouldn't finish it. Sakura orgasmed first, moaning loudly and gripping her sheets, toes curling and eyes rolling back far. Her back arched one more time, this time going so far that her head leaned back as well. At that, Naruto climaxed, biting down onto her collarbone and leaving a mark. As soon as he pulled out, he cupped her face in his hands, placing butterfly kisses all over her face and whispering "I-love-you's" repeatedly. She kept her eyes closed and did the same, both knowing that they weren't really speaking to each other. In the end, Naruto rolled off her and held her until they both fell asleep.

When they awoke the next day, neither of them felt ashamed. They got up and dressed like any other day. As Naruto put his shirt back on, he looked over at her and said, "We should do this again sometime."

Sakura gave him a sly grin. "Next time, you bring the booze."

**A/N: Yay! So that concludes this three-shot! Sorry I took so long, but as you can see this chapter is much longer than the other two. I was also finding it hard to think of a way to get them to start their rendezvous. Either way, I'm happy with how this turned out! Thank you all for reading and please leave some reviews or constructive criticism, like spellcheck & grammar, etc. :) Also, some misspellings are on purpose, like the drunk speech. Just a heads up before you correct me on it!**


End file.
